All-Nighters
by AllenxEdward
Summary: It's tax time in Sindria and Ja'far tries to pull an all-nighter which doesn't exactly work out. How will Ja'far react when Sinbad has a surprise for him? Sinja. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

All-Nighters

Chapter 1

Sinbad waited in bed, under the covers for Ja'far to come to the king's quarters to rest as he did every night.

They had been having this little affair for seven months now. Everyone knew what was happening, the 'secret' was not hard to figure out. The generals just let the two be.

As long as Ja'far did what needed to be done, Sindria was fine. But every night after work, the two lovers would crawl into the same bed and either cuddle or make love.

But it was getting late as Sinbad laid in bed. He was waiting for Ja'far to come in so he could hold the man he loved in his arms. He waited and waited. Maybe Ja'far was mad at him, when that happened Ja'far just stayed in his own room until Sinbad made it up to him. Sinbad thought hard, he could not think of doing anything that would piss Ja'far off recently. Sinbad got out of bed and walked down the dark hallways, stopping at Ja'far's room to peak in. The bed was empty and it was made nicely, Ja'far had not slept in it since the last time Sinbad pissed him off. Sinbad left to keep searching. He walked to Ja'far's office and saw a dim glow from a candle.

Ja'far was sleeping at his desk, an ink quill in his hand and a bottle of spilled ink beside him. His head was resting against the table, sleeping on the tax report for Sindria.

Sinbad took the scroll and rolled it up so Ja'far could not get any more ink spilled on it.

Tax time was always rough on Ja'far, he was probably trying to pull an all-nighter to keep up with it.

Sinbad took the quill and put in back in the ink, trying to clean up the mess. He looked at the sleeping man. He picked up Ja'far, bridal style and carried him back to his quarters and laid him in bed.

Ja'far opened his silver eyes.

"Hey." Sinbad said, helping take some of Ja'far's clothing off.

Ja'far was still dazed from sleep, but when he saw Sinbad taking off his clothing, he blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sinbad said and kissed Ja'far's cheek. "Thank you for helping me run Sindria." He said, taking off Ja'far's robe and started unbuttoning his undershirt.

"No sex tonight." Ja'far said strictly.

"Please?"

"No."

Ja'far took off his headpiece and laid down.

"What if I…" Sinbad tried.

"No." Ja'far cut him off.

"But if we…"

"No."

"Then can I…?"

"No."

"What if you can…?"

"Absolutely not." Ja'far said and turned his bad to Sinbad in bed.

"Please?"

Ja'far sighed and turned back around. "Let me put this in ways you understand, from the waist down, I will strangle you to death if you try to touch me."

This was Sinbad's cue to shut up. He was getting no action tonight. He cuddled up to Ja'far under the covers and kissed Ja'far's neck. "I love you."

Ja'far smiled and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Sleep well, because we are going to have a talk in the morning." Sinbad whispered and slid an engagement ring onto Ja'far's finger. He kissed Ja'far one more time and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have been thinking a while and I really wanted to write a continuation on this story. So here you go! I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

Ja'far woke in Sinbad's arms; he smiled softly and laid there for a long while. Ja'far carefully repositioned himself in Sin's arms, shifting from a position where Sinbad was spooning him to where Ja'far would lay against Sinbad's chest. Ja'far gently closed his eyes and listened to his king's gentle breathing and steady heartbeat.

Suddenly, a hand began to pet Ja'far's hair, stroking the soft and silky bedhead.

"Sin, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you are such a wiggle worm, it woke me up."

Ja'far smiled and gently kissed his lover. "I need to get back to work."

"I think the taxes can wait." Sinbad said.

"Sin, I have work, tax time is very important to the kingdom and I need to make sure that it is done right."

"Okay," Sinbad sighed, glancing at the golden engagement ring on Ja'far's finger and wondering how long it would take for Ja'far to notice. "But promise me no all-nighters, it's not good for you."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep." Ja'far said. "I have to keep up with my work somehow." Ja'far yawned and leaned against Sinbad. "Believe me, I want tax time to be over as much as you, but it can't be helped." Ja'far stretched and that was when he paused, looking at his ring finger where the gold band sat. "Uh… Sinbad, is this yours?" He asked about to take the ring off when Sinbad stopped him.  
>"You know that discussion we had last week?" Sinbad said bringing up the topic the two had not talked about in a while.<p>

"Yeah. About how you need get serious about finding a bride." Ja'far said, thinking.

"I have contemplated it for a while and I have finally choosen." Sinbad said. He gently uncovered Ja'far's hand, exposing the ring and kissed it. "Ja'far, will you marry me?"

Ja'far was speechless. "Sin, I don't think…"

"I have looked into it, there are no laws saying that we can't wed and Sindria will finally have it's Queen."

Ja'far was blushing. "I would be more of a lord than a Queen. But that is not the issue Sin, I am not the solution. You are the king, it is necessary that you have an heir to take over the throne. I can not provide you with such a thing, I can not bare children."

Sinbad shrugged. "We can adopt, I know of three directly off the top of my head that would be perfect and one was even supposed to be a king, no added training involved."

Ja'far thought for a bit. "Sin…"

"I will never be happy unless it's with you Ja'far."

Ja'far sighed. "I have conditions as well."

"Name them." Sinbad said.

"If we are to be engaged and wed, I want no more flings with unknown strangers, men or women. I expect you to be faithful."

Sinbad smiled and kissed Ja'far's hand. "I worship the ground you walk on."

Ja'far wanted to say yes so bad. He loved Sinbad, sure he pissed him off at times, but it was always over something so stupid and Sin always knew the right thing to say to soothe it over. "I will call a generals meeting today and they will decide if it is acceptable for me to marry you or not."

Sinbad sighed. "Ja'far…" He pouted.

"Sin, if they approve," Ja'far said quietly, gently hugging Sinbad. "I would love to marry you, but I can't make this type of important decision alone. Our marriage will affect all of Sindria, we have to think of the people."

Sinbad smiled and tilted up Ja'far's chin to look the man in the eyes. Ja'far was beautiful; he had to be the luckiest man in the world. "Whatever my future Queen says." Sinbad said, kissing the sunkissed freckles along Ja'far's nose.

"I will prefer lord." Ja'far informed wrapping his arms around Sinbad's neck and passionately kissed his king.


End file.
